Computing devices have become integral tools used in a wide variety of different applications, such as in finance and commercial transactions, computer-aided design and manufacturing, health care, telecommunication, education, etc. Computing devices are finding new applications as a result of advances in hardware technology and rapid development in software technology. Furthermore, the functionality of a computing device is dramatically enhanced by coupling these types of stand-alone devices together in order to form a networking environment. Within a networking environment, computing device users may readily exchange files, share information stored on a common database, pool resources, and communicate via electronic mail (e-mail) and video teleconferencing.
Conventional computing devices provide several ways for enabling a user to input a choice or a selection. For example, a user can use one or more keys of an alphanumeric keyboard communicatively connected to the computing device in order to indicate a choice or selection. Additionally, a user can use a cursor control device communicatively connected to the computing device to indicate a choice. Also, a user can use a microphone communicatively connected to the computing device to audibly indicate a particular selection. Moreover, touch sensing technology can be used to provide an input selection to a computing device or other electronic device.
Within the broad category of touch sensing technology there exist capacitive sensing touch screens. Among commercially available capacitive sensing touch screens, there are different sensing technologies. For example, one sensing technology involves the use of a uniform resistive sheet as part of the capacitive sensing touch screen. However, there are disadvantages associated with this commercially available uniform resistive sheet sensing technology. For instance, one of the disadvantages is that when an image is shown through the uniform resistive sheet, the reduced transmittance due to the optically absorbing resistive sheet optically degrades the image. If the image is shown on a display, the display has to be operated at higher brightness to compensate, which requires more power and reduces battery life.
Another commercially available sensing technology involves using rolled out wires attached to glass as part of a capacitive sensing touch screen. However, there are also disadvantages associated with this commercially available sensing technology. For example, one of the disadvantages is that the wires of the capacitive sensing touch screen are very visible when a displayed image is viewed through it. As such, the wires can be distracting to a user. Another disadvantage is that the wires tend to reflect unwanted ambient light towards the user, thereby obscuring the display. Consequently, the degraded image due to the obscured display can be distracting to the user.
The present invention may address one or more of the above issues.